Harry Potter and The sound of Tears
by Red Phoenix Dragon
Summary: It was the victory party for king Ronald's win. Harry follows after the sound of the tears of his best friend. Ronald is tamed by his Lav Lav, with a manipulative unhelpful Dumbledore. HHr NLLL RWLB Character deaths.


Harry Potter and The sound of Tears.

15/04/14 16/04/14

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: It was the victory party for king Ronald's win. Harry follows after the sound of the tears of his best friend. Ronald is tamed by his Lav Lav, with a manipulative unhelpful Dumbledore. HHr NLLL RWLB Character deaths.

_-Harry Potter and the Sound of Tears.-_

Harry Potter saw his redhead friend attacked by Lavender Brown as he stood in the center of the victory party. Ronald seemed to be enjoying Lavender's attention and attributes but Harry felt a little sad as he thought his friend had said he fancied their other best friend. Otherwise he would have asked her to the Yule Ball.

Hermione had come into the Gryffindor common room with Harry but now she was nowhere to be seen. The entrance to the girl's dorm was blocked with cheering witches on the staircase so she must have left the common room. He went out through the portal and when the picture closed there was silence in the corridor. He wondered which direction she had gone and started to pull out the Marauder's map when he heard the faint sounds of tears coming from the left.

Harry followed the sound of tears to the door of the stairwell that led to the battlements on the top of the tower. Harry wondered what Hermione was thinking going in there as the battlements on the roof of the Gryffindor tower was a well known romantic spot for couples.

Harry quietly opened the door to see a crying Hermione curled up on the ledge behind the stairs.

Hermione didn't notice Harry until he had sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She turned to look into those emerald green eyes and saw the sadness Harry felt and buried her head into his shoulder so she would not see that pain. She felt the comfort of her best friend and they just sat there in silence not needing words. She knew Harry would always be there for her but she had wanted more, so much more. But Ronald always seemed to be in the way. She felt such a loser as she had miserably failed to win the affections of her first best friend. She had tried everything she could think of, hugs, a goodbye kiss on the cheek, flying on a Hippogriff during the romantic full moon and even taking a world class Quidditch player to a ball but nothing worked. Harry could not be that clueless or know nothing of love, could he? And now she had lost her second choice to the Blonde and her attributes.

In the silence Harry could hear the giggle of Lavender and the heavy footsteps of Ronald coming their way. No doubt intent of see the stars and more from the battlements on top of the Gryffindor tower. Harry looked at Hermione and she was a mess with her wet bushy hair all over the place and her eyes red with tears. He did not want Ronald to see how much he had hurt her by snogging the blonde. Ronald seemed to enjoy the all of their arguments that left Hermione in tears. But not tonight. Not if Harry could help it. He had to save his best friend even if he had to sacrifice himself.

There was only one way Harry could think of to hide the pain in Hermione's face from Ronald and that was to kiss her while Ronald and Lavender sneaked passed them to climb the stairs to the roof.

Harry summons all his Gryffindor courage to gently lift up Hermione's face and guided her lips to his as Ronald opened the door to the stairwell.

Ronald stepped in to check if the coast was clear while Lavender waited outside at the end of his long arm. He saw in the dark corner someone with bushy hair and the only witch who had bushy hair like that was Hermione but she was not alone. Ronald saw red as he dropped Lavender's hand and saw a flash of light followed by a lot of pain before he could express his rage.

Harry kissed Hermione's lips and completely forgot all about the reason why, as he was totally lost in the moment of the kiss. Hermione's lips were soft and sweet like strawberries and he felt a magic there that sent tingles down his spine. He wanted more. So much more. Then he felt Hermione kiss him back and everything went white.

Hermione felt Harry gently lift up her face and watch surprised as he guided her lips to his. The thought that Harry might actually kiss her was her favourite dream that had brought her comfort on the long lonely nights since the Troll. The dream was about to come true and had her mind racing. Before she had processed that thought she felt Harry's soft lips on hers. Her imagination lit up like a score board with the message 'KISS HIM BACK you fool.'

She did and everything went white.

_-Harry Potter and the Sound of Tears.-_

Lavender let Ronald guide her to the stairs that went to the Battlements. He opened the door and stepped in to check if the coast was clear. She saw Hermione and Harry in the shadow and stepped back against the corridor wall when Ronald let go of her hand. She saw the flash of white light and magic that emanated from Harry and Hermione's kiss and felt the impact as Ronald was rammed into the wall of the stairwell.

Lavender raised her hands up in victory and did a happy dance. She was so excited her plan to win her Won Won had worked better than she hoped. She needed a hero she could love for a husband and Hermione had sort of claimed Harry and Ronald in first year. But Lavender could never understand why Hermione never kissed Harry. It was that obvious to everyone.

But now Ronald had finally become a hero good enough for her, Lavender pounced and snogged the redhead keeper in the middle of the common room staking her claim and had sent her main competition into the arms of the Boy-Who-Loved-Her. The bonus to get Harry and Hermione to kiss on this night had won her the twins _Harry and Hermione __kissing__ pool_. And the 2,560 galleons prize money will buy Won Won and Lavender's new home so she will be free of that mother-in-law-from-hell. So it was a Won Won Win Win to Lavender.

And they all thought she was just a Blonde.

After the magic from Harry and Hermione's kiss had cooled down a little, Lavender went into the stairwell to claim her prize and gently felt around Ronald's head to see if the impact with the wall had softened it enough for her to begin his re-education and retraining. She was not sure why Molly had trained Ronald to be so obnoxious with no manners when his brothers could be perfect gentlemen when they wanted to. Nor could she understand why the muggleborn Hermione would allow herself to be reduced to tears wasting her time trying to reason with Ronald. If Hermione had bothered to learn the pureblood traditions she would have known that teenage pureblood wizards like Ronald and Draco could only understand food, boobs and Quidditch beater bats.

Lavender smiled, Ronald's head was nice and soft, ready for his re-education and retraining to be the perfect obedient pureblood husband that every beautiful pureblood witch deserves. Just like his father and with her cooking skills and attributes, she would have to use too many potions or beater bats. Mr. and Mrs. Ronald and Lavender K. Brown had a nice ring to it as the world did not need another legion of Weasleys.

Lavender had always wanted to do a complete makeover with her best friend Parvati Patil and to successfully carry out a completely makeover Ronald Bilius Weasley to the perfect gentleman Ronald Bling Brown would be the perfect start to her new career in Personal Image Management with her own range of self help books with hair and skin care products.

To go with her new self help witches guide book _'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Train your Wizard by Lavender __K__. Brown.'_ She could have a before picture of Ronald Bilius Weasley eating and an after picture of Ronald Bling Brown proposing to her on one knee dressed in a suit of shining armour. The deluxe edition could come with a free autographed Quidditch Beaters Bat. Soon Lavender will have more gold than Molly, Ginny or old Ronald Bilius could even dream of. Not that she is doing it for the money but to help her fellow witches to a better life and World Peace.

Lavender smiled as she used her wand with the Levitation Charm; Wingardium Leviosa to levitate her Ronald up the stairs to the Battlement to count the stars, begin his re-education and watch the new dawn that was coming in the morning as an all new improved Ronald Bling Brown. She saw Neville with his girlfriend and honorary Gryffindor Luna come in to care for Harry and Hermione. They gave her a smile and a thumbs up signal.

_-Harry Potter and the Sound of Tears.-_

Neville used the Levitation Charm; Wingardium Leviosa to levitate the glowing Harry and Hermione to the safety of the Room of Requirement as Luna went ahead to prepare a suitable romantic room for the new couple. The door opened on to a master bedroom with a fireplace and two large king size beds. Neville place Harry and Hermione in one bed as the door faded into the stone wall. Neville was going to stand guard as his grandmother had raised him right to care for others, but Luna had a better idea and drag Neville off to the second bed. It would be a glorious dawn in the morning.

_-Harry Potter and the Sound of Tears.-_

The Quidditch victory party in the headmaster's office had been going well as professor Snape had to pay for all the fire whiskey they were drinking and a very drunk professor McGonagall had been very entertaining while wearing Fergus; the sorting hat. When all these funny looking silver instruments in a bookcase behind the headmaster's desk, exploded like a Guy Fawkes bonfire.

Professors Dumbledore and Snape had noticed that the silver instruments were vibrating and went over to have a closer look when the silver instruments exploded in their faces killing professor Snape instantly and mortally injuring the dying manipulative headmaster who passed away later that night.

_-Harry Potter and the Sound of Tears.-_

In the throne room underneath Malfoy Manor, lord Voldemort was enjoying his birthday party with his inner circle, Death Eaters and supporters including Cornelius Fudge and undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. When he grabbed his head in his hands and screamed at the pain he felt over the bond to Potter. The searing pain increased as Nagini burst into flames. Then the dark lord's ritually strengthen head exploded killing everyone in the throne room, taking out the building support columns and destroying the manor.

The wraith of the dark lord discovered he no longer had a connection to anchor him to the Potter boy's living soul and without that connection to a living life force to power his soul anchors there was nothing to stop them from releasing. His hold on to this mortal coil was gone and all he could do was watch as he was shuffled off into the flaming red light.

All they found in the morning was a smoking hole in the ground where the Malfoy Manor used to be.

_-Harry Potter and the Sound of Tears.-_

Harry and Hermione woke up late in each other's arms as they were getting use to their soul bond. Dobby and Winky brought breakfast as Neville and Luna were there to tell Harry and Hermione that they had won and fulfilled the prophecy with a kiss from his soul mate. Both dark lords were gone with all of their evil minions.

Just a kiss!

Could it have been that simple, Hermione wondered as she snuggles into her Harry's arms as she thought about the other time she had really wanted to kiss Harry and wonders who had stopped her.

_**And the more important things;— **__**fun and**__** friendship and bravery and above all **__**Love. **__**– **__**Lady **__**Hermione **__**Jane**__** Potter PS.**_

It dawned a glorious new day and a new story.

_-Harry Potter and the Sound of Tears.-_

Thanks for reading.


End file.
